Fixing bounds
by FelinaTheDevil22
Summary: Being a neutral with the decepticons and having an autobot brother isn't that easy. Having a decepticon sparkmate, being friends with autobots and having a sparkling that needs to be kept secret makes it harder. What would make it worse then? The answer hurts more than what Vortex thought. Rated M for suggested themes (overall it's really T)
1. Memories

**I know, I know. I already have other fanfictions to do but all these plot bunnies are after me and it's like "NOOOOOO I HAVE THESE TO DO. I WILL FINISH THESE FIRST." Quite obviously, that is a lie XD Hope it sounds good. I don't own TFP because if I did, it would be more of a soap opera.**

* * *

"Vortex, are you alright? I felt despair through our bound." Vortex's sparkmate said from behind her.

Vortex turned around, facing Deadlock. She noticed he had scratches across his black and neon green (2009 ferrari f430 scuderia spider) frame. His dark red optics were almost narrowed in concern, but being a decepticon, you couldn't allow those feelings to show on the outside. It was something that Megatron didn't want in his army; "weak links", their Lord called it.

Well, not her Lord, and she wasn't a decepticon either. She was a neutral, forced to join the decepticons to keep her brother, who was an autobot, safe. She couldn't betray the decepticons either, as that would result in losing her sparkmate. Nobot knew she had an autobot brother except herself, Deadlock, Soundwave, and Megatron. Megatron loved to use it as blackmail against her; forced her to do many things, all to keep her brother safe.

"I am fine, love," Vortex answered, smiling in reassurance, also sending it over the bond. She made sure to keep the overwhelming emotions away. "Don't you have scouting with Knockout today? You best be going; you don't want to upset Lord Megatron." She hated saying 'Lord'. Nobot was her Lord except Primus himself; of course, she would never say it out loud. She would be killed on the spot, knowing Megatron.

Deadlock nodded, giving her a slight loving smile and then he turned, leaving their shared quarters. Once the doors shut, Vortex sat on the berth, resting her elbows on her thighs as she buried her face into her servos. Unwanted memories began to surface.

 _"Come on!" She yelled at her brother, running down the alleyway, laughing in delight. "I'll beat you there!"_

 _"I don't think so!" Her brother yelled, suddenly jumping over her, using one of her shoulders to help push himself. The smugness was evident in both their bond and how he ran confidently with a bit of swagger._

 _Staggering from the pede pushing her shoulder, she regained her posture, running after her brother in amusement and annoyance. "You'll pay for that!"_

 _~Õo.oÕ~_

 _"If you join my army," Megatron said, grinning sadistically, "I just may leave your dear brother alone."_

 _"And if I don't?" She asked, glaring at Megatron with stubborn filled neon green optics, her frame slightly shaking with anger at her weak position. She was on her knees, her servos cuffed behind her, two vehicons at either side._

 _"Then I will break and offline him in front of you." Megatron replied simply._

 _Vortex went quiet. She didn't have to think it over; she already knew the answer. Hate filling her optics, she said, "I will join the decepticons… My Lord."_

 _~Õo.oÕ~_

 _"Break your bound with him." Megatron snarled, fury in his narrowed red optics. His hold tightened._

 _Vortex gasped, white servos desperately clawing against the servo wrapped around her throat. "N-never…"_

 _She was suddenly thrown, crying out in pain as she hit the wall, landing on her back. She struggled to get up as heavy pede's made their way over to her. Just as she started to get up, a pede landed harshly on her chassis, knocking her down and making her cry out. The venom in Megatron's voice made her shiver slightly in fear. "Then I guess I will have to destroy your brother. I will make him beg for mercy, and turn him into a loyal decepticon."_

 _Energon fell from her optics, and she yelled, "No! You will never touch him, you piece of scrap metal!"_

 _She hissed in pain as the pede on her chassis bit down harder, and she could hear the metal straining against the force. "We'll see about that, you piece of scrap."_

 _As the pede left her chassis and met the ground, her optics widened, knowing what Megatron would do. "Wait! I… I'll break the bound. Just… Please, don't hurt him. I beg of you, don't hurt my brother."_

 _She had to swallow down her pride at his smug smirk, his equally smug voice saying, "Then do it."_

 _And she did._

 _'_ I love you _', she sent over the bound and before her brother could reply, Vortex broke the bound._

 _She sobbed loudly in pain, curling into a ball on her side. She could only manage a silent scream as she felt the agony coming from both sides of the bound. Her spark felt like it was shattering, and Vortex thought she was going to enter the Well of Allsparks. But she knew she wouldn't._

 _~Õo.oÕ~_

 _"Nightfire, look after my sparkling," Vortex whispered, handing over the sparkling to her most trusted friend._

 _Taking the sparkling, Nightfire's optics widened when he recognised who the Sire was. Staring at Vortex with shock, he whispered in horror, "It's his, isn't it?"_

 _"Do not judge her for who her Sire is, Nightfire," Vortex whispered, energon falling down her faceplates. "I can't let him know that he has a child."_

 _Nightfire nodded in understanding, clutching the sparkling close. "I will protect her with my life. Does… Does Deadlock know?"_

 _"No."_

 _"What is her name?"_

 _"Aurora," Vortex answered, smiling softly at her sparkling. She looked at Nightfire. "You and your mate are her parents now, old friend. Maybe one day, she will know who her real Sire and Carrier are. Until then…" She rested a servo on his shoulder, which was her way of saying goodbye as she said, "Tell Salvage I miss him. Till all are one, old friend."_

 _"Till all are one," Nightfire repeated, and Vortex could feel his sad gaze as she transformed, driving away._


	2. Meetings

It was raining.

Vortex didn't mind the rain. It was relaxing to hear the tinkling sound it made, as if it was telling a story to the Earth. She loved the smell of how fresh it was. As it hit her alt mode, the repeated small hits across her armour was welcoming; it felt like a lover's caress as it rolled down her white and gold paint.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she realised she had landed at her destination. Transforming, she walked through the forest, listening to the distant sounds of nature. Finding the fallen tree, she sat down, patiently waiting for Nightfire.

They had meetings once an Earth week, each time the destination changing, and a different bot to talk to. Last time it was Salvage, so now Nightfire would come. They would tell how each is going, and how her sparkling is. It was a routine that kept them all sane. Of course, Deadlock didn't know; but maybe one day, she would tell him. But not yet.

Deadlock was a ruthless killer, after all. She wanted to be absolutely sure he wouldn't tell Megatron, but it seemed impossible as he was very loyal to the tyrant. Vortex sighed sadly, leaning her elbows against her knees as she slumped forwards, thinking. She wanted so badly to join the autobots, but it was impossible. _One day_ , she promised herself, _one day I will join the autobots, and I can be reunited with my brother and daughter_. _Until then, I must pretend to be loyal to the decepticons_.

She was drawn out of her thoughts again as she heard familiar pede's walking towards her. She turned her helm as she heard Nightfire say, "It is good to see you again, old friend."

Vortex smiled back. "You too."

Nightfire had changed from last time she saw him. His main colour that had been dark blue was now a faded gold colour, hints of light blue here and there; instead of the 1999 bentley continental t milliner as his alt form, it was updated to the 2006 bentley flying spur.

Nightfire sat down on the grass opposite her, asking, "How have you been?"

"Troubled," she answered truthfully with a defeated sigh. "We both know why I stay with the decepticons, but… I want to join the autobots. I want to see my daughter and brother, but I can't."

"Deadlock," Nightfire said, nodding in sympathy. "You do not have to tell him yet, but it has to be soon. Megatron would be growing suspicious of your loyalty with each Earth day, and soon enough he will be too paranoid and order for you and your sparkmate's death. Vortex, I wish not to pressure you, but…" Nightfire looked at her, dark blue optics sorrowful. "You do not have a lot of time left. Your life is pretty much a ticking time bomb."

"I know," Vortex whispered, looking at the wet grass. "I will tell Deadlock soon, though. He promised that no matter what, he would always be there for me, and I trust him." She was almost surprised by the amount of passion in her words, but she trusted Deadlock with her life. Shaking her helm, she asked, "And how are you?"

"I am fine. Salvage has been talking about going to America and staying where there are few people. We're are still unsure. Aurora has taken your adventurous side, for sure." They both chuckled at that. "But, she has grown curious about who her real Carrier and Sire are."

Vortex tensed, eventually relaxing as she said, "That is also something I need to tell Deadlock. Tell her that soon, she will know of her true parents but until then, moving would be a good idea. I don't know how Deadlock will take it."

"He will be angry that you kept it from him, but he will understand. Give him time," Nightfire soothed.

Vortex smiled at her friend. "Thank you Nightfire. I don't know what I would do without you."

~Öo.oÖ~

"Where did you go this time?" Deadlock asked, optics narrowed in suspicion. "Plus, quit blocking me through our bound."

Vortex rolled her optics. They were both walking down the hall to the wash racks, since Vortex had gotten mud on her. "I picked up an energon trail, so I decided to investigate. Can't you trust me?"

There was no reply for a few clicks, making her frown until he murmured, "I do, my love, but I can't if you keep blocking me. You don't want Megatron getting suspicious, do you?"

The doors opened, revealing the washracks. Turning on the shower and sighing in pleasure as the hot droplet's hit her cold armour, she replied as she began washing herself, "I have done nothing wrong, have I? I am only making sure we have enough energon for our army so we are strong enough to defeat the enemy."

Servos began washing her back, massaging the sore spots and making her chassis rumble, almost purring in content. She shivered at the deep voice next to her audio. "This is why I love you, sweetspark. Did you find an energon source for our Lord?"

"Yes. I reported it to Soundwave." She did. On her way back, she had found one and reported it to Soundwave, but not before giving a fair amount to her friends without raising suspicion.

"Lord Megatron will be glad to hear of your success," Deadlock purred, and Vortex felt dread fill her spark.

The comm. Link went off, Starscream saying over it, "Megatron requests your presence."

Vortex sighed, answering, "I will be there shortly." Turning off the comm. Link, she washed off, turned the shower off and dried herself. Turning, she said to her mate, "I will see you in our shared quarters tonight."

Turning, she exited the wash racks, knowing exactly what would happen. She closed the bound and after a shiver of disgust, she entered the Warlord's chambers, preparing herself for the onslaught.


	3. Hunting

**An Earth day later…**

Vortex sat in a ball under a tree, arms securely wrapped around her legs, helm resting against her knees. Energon spilled down her faceplates, and she sobbed softly. After her _interactions_ with Megatron, she had left instantly and it had now been 12 Earth hours since she left. Warnings flashed on her HUD that she required energon, but she pushed them away. It wasn't critical, so she was fine. She shivered from the cold breeze.

"If you stay out here any longer, you'll freeze your circuits," a familiar voice said from beside her.

Jumping up, she transformed her hand into a gun, pointing it at Breakdown, growling, "It has to be better than staying in the _Nemisis_." She deactivated her gun, sitting back down and staring at nothing.

Breakdown sat next to her, saying, "Yeah, have to agree. You all right after…?"

"I'll be fine," Vortex said with a wave, "Knockout fixed me up."

"You know what I mean."

She sighed. "No. You would think I'd be fine with it, since it has happened so many times. Megatron wants an heir, and wants a pretty femme to do the job. Arachnid and I are the only femme's aboard the ship; it's obvious to which one he chooses."

"Yet you're not carrying." A statement.

"That's because I refuse to bond with him. He doesn't respect the fact that I have my own mate."

"Of course he doesn't, and he never will."

"I'm surprised he didn't go after Knockout."

Breakdown snorted, "I have to agree; Knockout is the prettiest of us."

Vortex laughed. "Yes, yes he is."

It was silent for a while till Breakdown spoke, "You probably haven't heard the latest gossip on the _Nemisis_. Wanna hear it?"

"Of course." Vortex will admit, she did love to gossip, which was why she got along with Breakdown, Knockout and Starscream.

"Screamer was hooked up and being repaired by Knockout while Megatron had been gloating him, and then Screamer left. He came back missing an arm." Breakdown stated.

Vortex groaned in dismay. "I'm only gone for what, 12 Earth hours and look what I miss! Come on, we better head back; time to make fun of Screamer."

Breakdown stood up, saying, "Have fun. I'm gonna be out scouting."

~Öo.oÖ~

"You alright, Star?" Vortex asked. Starscream was currently being fixed by Knockout.

"I'm fine," the Seeker snarled, glaring at her. "Go away."

She rolled her optics. "I know you don't mean it, Screamer. Hey, have ya seen Deadlock anywhere?"

"He's probably out scouting with Breakdown," Knockout answered.

She cursed silently. Of course Breakdown wouldn't tell her that, since she would have followed them. "OK. I'm gonna go and scout around the West."

Before they could answer, she turned and left, walking down the hallway.

Of course, she had to run into Soundwave, which she told him, "Scouting the west."

" _You don't want Megatron getting suspicious, do you?_ " Deadlock's voice said.

"I haven't done anything suspicious," Vortex defended herself. "I am purely looking for energon trails. Is there something wrong with that?"

" _Keep a close optic on Vortex_." Megatron's voice this time.

Vortex rolled her optics. "Look, you can come with me if you want, how about that?"

~Öo.oÖ~

Two femme's stood side-by-side, watching the two bots that were scouting.

"Can we kill her?" The white and red femme asked impatiently, purple optics narrowed in annoyance and wrath.

"No, not yet," the other femme, a dark red and black tank, said darkly, her dark purple optics also narrowed. "Soon, though."

"When will soon be?" The white femme whined in a high pitched voice, stamping her pede childishly. "We have a chance to offline both her and that stupid communications officer, and we're not taking it? If we offline them, we'll have the advantage!"

"But if we let them live and wait till they lead us to the decepticon base, then our advantage is even better," the femme tank spoke quietly, her low voice a growl.

"I hope you are right," the white femme muttered, crossing her arms.

"Of course I am. Now, be a good little femme and follow them," ordered the bigger femme.

The smaller one sighed, "Yes, master."


	4. A new friend

"You're back early," Salvage commented from where he lounged against the wall. They had moved to another destination; Nevada. They had taken refuge in an abandoned shed in the middle of nowhere, which meant they could have some free reign to transform and stroll about. But of course, some humans would pass by, so they hid in the shed as no one ever entered it. The humans said it was "haunted".

 _Haunted my aft_ , Salvage thought bitterly.

"Saw a decepticon patrol. It won't be coming this way though; I made sure they went the opposite way," Nightfire answered, walking in with heavy pede's as he sat against the opposite wall to his sparkmate. "What's up with the scratches?"

Salvage glanced down at his pale blue and gold paint, seeing a few scratches here and there. Shrugging, he answered simply, "I was racing with Aurora in the sand."

Nightfire rolled his optics. "Of course you two were. Where is Aurora by the way?"

"She said she wanted to check out the town nearby. She's only been gone for five Earth minutes; she'll be fine," Salvage soothed.

"I hope you're right."

Little did they know, that nobot was safe anymore.

~Öo.oÖ~

The drive around the town was enjoyable so far, and now she drove through the desert in her alt mode (a silver and gold 2007 peterbilt 389). The heat against her amour was welcoming, and helped her relax. For some reason, she always loved the temperature just a tad warmer.

Finally stopping on a cliff, Aurora noticed a pile of rocks. Ignoring it, she sat at the edge, and without thinking she began to sing as her light red optics took in the scenery.

"Wish I were with you, I couldn't stay… Every direction, leads me away… Pray for tomorrow, but for today…"

She didn't notice the heavy pede's coming towards her.

"All I want is to be home…" Energon fell down her optics, and she drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them as she rested her chin on her knee. "Stand in the mirror, you look the same… Just lookin' for shelter, from cold and the pain… Someone to cover, safe from the rain…

"All I want is to be home… Echoes and silence, patience and grace… All of these moments, I'll never replace… No fear of my spark, absence of faith…" She heard somebot sit next to her, but she didn't care. "All I want is to be home, Ooh… All I want is to be home… People I've loved, I have no regrets… Some I remember, some I forget… Some of them living, some of them dead… All I want is to be home…"

It was silent, and without turning her helm she asked quietly, "Have you ever wished to go to your home planet that you know nothing about? I have only ever heard stories, but I know they could never capture Cybertron properly. What of you, stranger? Were you born on Cybertron, or are you Earth-born?"

"I was born on Cybertron, young one," the stranger's voice rumbled. "My designation is Optimus Prime. And you are?"

"Aurora. My step Carrier and Sire are autobots, but I am unsure of who I am. I overheard them once, talking about me; they said something about if I might join the decepticons. It's my optics that makes them think that, I know." She looked at Optimus, noticing he was similar to her. "Why must others judge another for their appearance, Optimus Prime? It makes me wonder who my real Carrier and Sire are. Did you ever know your parents?"

"They died when I was very young," Optimus answered, looking at the horizon.

"I am sorry for your loss, friend," Aurora said, also looking towards the horizon. Glancing at him, she said, "I understand the feeling; not of them dying, but I know what it is like to not have them around. My step Carrier and Sire do an amazing job, and I even have bounds with them, but it will never fill the emptiness in my spark." She paused. "You know, I never really met any other bot except my Carrier and Sire. It's nice to make friends with somebot new; you're a nice mech, even after only knowing you for a few minutes. My step Carrier and Sire told me I should keep away from others, so I don't run into the wrong bots."

"You're step Carrier and Sire are wise to tell you that."

"I don't really think so." That earnt a frown. "They can judge because they have met them personally, but I have no right to judge as I have never met them. They may have changed, but my step Sire and Carrier say that Megatron could never change; I don't believe that."

"Why?"

"Because everybot deserves a second chance. Maybe in a year, Megatron will change. He may change in a week, or maybe in a month. Who are we to judge another? All I hear are stories of how he killed Cybertron and countless innocents, and how he treats nobot with respect. Where are the stories of kindness, hm? Megatron couldn't have always been bad; I know that somewhere, he has a side of compassion, but he won't let it show. It frustrates me, how somebots can hold onto their pride like that. They can never admit they're wrong." She paused, chuckling in embarrassment. "Sorry, didn't mean to bore you."

"No, you didn't. I also believe in second chances. Megatron is my brother, after all."

She looked at him in shock, but it was soon replaced with a soft expression as she smiled. "Then there should be a chance for him to change; maybe you can show him."

"How?"

"Well… I don't know," she admitted, looking at the ground, then back at him. "But you're his brother, surely there is something in your memories that may shed light on how to bring him back? He can't be lost forever…" she looked at the horizon. "Broken Vessels, or also called Amazing Grace, by Hillsong. It would describe him. And you a bit."

"How does that song go?"

She smiled, and began singing, "All these pieces, broken and scattered, in mercy gathered, mended and whole… Empty handed, but not forsaken, I've been set free, I've been set free…

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me… I once was lost, but now I'm found. Was blind but now I see… Oh I can see it now, oh I can see the love in your eyes… Laying yourself down… Raising up the broken to life…

"You take our failure, you take our weakness, you set your treasure. In jars of clay, so take this heart, Lord. I'll be your vessel, the world to see, your love in me…" She paused, then said, "It isn't the whole song, but you get the gist. Anyway, I best get going before my step Carrier and Sire start looking for me. It was a pleasure to speak with you, Prime." With that, she stood up.

Optimus stood up as well, and she almost felt intimidated by how tall he was, but the EM field around him made Aurora relax, feeling safe. "You as well, youngling."

Smiling, she turned and began walking. Suddenly, she stopped, turning and asking, "Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon? It's just, I don't have any friends, and it's nice to speak to somebot who understands what I'm saying."

Optimus chuckled. "I will meet you here each day at this time. Wait ten minutes and if I don't arrive, then I am not available. Goodbye, Aurora."

"Seeya tomorrow, Prime," and with that, Aurora transformed, speeding home as she smiled, and the smile never left.

~Öo.oÖ~

Optimus watched Aurora leave, and couldn't help but think of how similar she looked to somebot… Two bots, to be exact…

Shaking his helm, he went back into base, wondering who the femme's real Carrier and Sire were.


	5. New recruit

"We have a new recruit," Vortex announced, standing in the command centre. Megatron, Deadlock and Soundwave stood in front of her, the new recruit next to Vortex.

"My designation is Ember," the silver and dark red femme Seeker spoke up, bowing. When she was standing again, her light purple optics held no emotion except hidden anger. "I would be proud to serve under your reign, my Lord."

Vortex almost shivered in revulsion, wondering how somebot could speak like that to a tyrant. She suddenly felt annoyance over the bound and Vortex glanced at Deadlock, her optics then looking back at the scene before her.

"And how can you be of use to our cause?" Megatron asked, red optics narrowed in suspicion.

"I have sources," Ember said smugly. "They tell me of recent activity; like how Optimus Prime was spotted talking to another femme. The femme wasn't an autobot, and I overheard their conversation. Apparently, she thinks there is chance for you to be a… _Autobot_." Venom and disgust was clear in the last word.

"And her designation?" Megatron boomed, looking angry. Pit, he looked furious.

"Aurora," Ember said simply, and Vortex had to force herself not to show any surprise, the only thing giving her away was how she tensed slightly. "Her appearance makes me question who her Sire and Carrier are, as she looks familiar to two bots. I will investigate it further, if you wish."

"You will start your first mission today, which is to track down this 'Aurora' femme; Deadlock will join you. Bring her back alive. You're dismissed."

Ember bowed, "I will return with the promise of this femme, my Lord." She turned, leaving the room with Deadlock.

Vortex went to leave, when Megatron said, "I did not say you were dismissed, Vortex."

Tensing, she turned, asking politely, "What use do you have for me, my Lord?"

He grinned sadistically, almost making her shiver as he growled, "I have a special mission for you and Breakdown. There has been an energon signature in Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia; I would like both of you to investigate."

She bowed, "Of course, my Lord." She turned, walking stiffly out of the command centre.

~Öo.oÖ~

"How was your drive?" Nightfire asked.

"It was good," Aurora answered truthfully. "The humans are… Weird." That was true.

"Anything else happen?" Salvage asked.

"Nope," Aurora answered with the shake of her helm, popping the 'p'. A lie.

"That's good to hear, little one." Nightfire said, smiling at her.

Smiling back, she walked to her "room", saying, "I'm gonna recharge. Night."

"Goodnight," Salvage and Nightfire said at the same time.

Aurora sighed quietly in relief, thankful she was good at lying. She didn't want to tell them yet, but she would soon.

~Öo.oÖ~

"I'll check around here," Ember said, nodding to the east. "Check the north."

Before Deadlock could answer, Ember made her way to the east, and could hear Deadlock walking to the north. Good.

Making sure he couldn't overhear her, she opened the comm. Link. "I have him to myself. Orders?"

"Question him about Vortex, but don't make it suspicious," a deep voice rumbled in answer.

"Yes, Master."


	6. Bounty Hunter

**Even though I am a genius, I will admit one of my biggest flaws in writing is fight scenes. I fail at 'em; just like how I have failed to think about how the next chapter will go. *glares at the retreating forms of the plot bunnies* But no matter, I will get back to it (eventually *sweatdrop*)**

 **Anyway, enjoy! Btw, any ideas on who the brother is? There are a few hints... (I don't own TFP cause honestly, it would be a soap opera or one of those really funny comedy shows that make no sense.**

* * *

"Ungh! Bulkhead! Imagine you and I bumping into each other in the middle of nowhere, while tracking a stray energon signal." Breakdown snarled. Vortex stuck to the side, firing at the autobot, feeling slightly guilty.

"Yeah, breakdown. It must be your lucky day." Bulkhead grunted.

"Where's your pet human? How about when I finish with you, I pay her a visit?" Breakdown went stumbling back at the sudden hit, laughing. "Aaaaaaaaahhh! So, the wrecker's got a soft spot!"

Breakdown hit Bulkhead hard, making the green mech groan, stumbling back and saying, "As much as I'll miss our little reunions, hammer time."

Suddenly, Breakdown was knocked into statis. Snarling, Vortex went to attack Bulkhead when she was suddenly hit with electricity, making her cry out and instantly fall into statis.

~Öo.oÖ~

"Sir, we only have the resources to transport one," a soldier said.

"Take the Victor, but not before making an example of the female robot." Silas answered, grinning evilly.

~Öo.oÖ~

Vortex groaned, her optics slowly onlining as memories came back. _The battle.._

Her battle protocols activated, her right servo turning into a blade and she sat up, realising just a moment later she was on a metal table. Snarling, she bellowed, "WHO DARE ATTACKS ME?"

"Easy Vor, you're on the _Nemisis_!" A familiar voice shouted, and it took her a klik to realise it was Knockout talking. "You were injured pretty badly, but I managed to fix you before you offlined."

"What was the damage?" She asked, deactivating her blade.

"Your right arm was ripped clean off as well as half your chest plates, and your left leg was barely holding on. I managed to weld you back together and even give you a good buffing." Knockout answered, crossing his arms. "Deadlock had found you, but we couldn't find any trace of Breakdown. Starscream and some vehicons have gone to look for him."

She nodded, then slid off the table and stood up, stretching. Everything felt good. "Thanks KO. Need any help in here while Breakdown is gone?"

"No, I've got it. I suggest you be careful with the arm," Knockout waved his servo in dismissal.

Walking out, she yelled over her shoulder playfully, "See you here later!"

"By Primus if end up in he-" Knockout's sentence was cut off by the door closing.

Vortex sniggered on the other side of the door, then walked down the halls with no destination in mind. _May as well see if Soundwave needs any help_.

~Öo.oÖ~

"Vortex is your sparkmate, then?" Ember asked, raising an optic ridge. "I thought you decepticons didn't have sparkmates. Unless your only doing this to find out what the glitched femme is hiding?"

"You just answered your own question," Deadlock replied, scanning the scene before him. They were both still looking for the Aurora femme and so far they had no luck.

"So what is she hiding?"

"She has an autobot brother, but I am unsure of who it is. Only Megatron and Soundwave know the bot's name."

"Ah, how cliché. What else is the femme hiding? Some secret sparkling? For all we know, she's been in contact with the autobots." Ember said, checking the east.

"She'll tell me soon."

"When is soon? Lord Megatron must be impatient."

"Then maybe it's time for drastic measures."

Ember grinned wickedly. "Oh, I can help you with that…"

~Öo.oÖ~

She stood at the cliff, practicing her fighting skills as she waited for her new friend. Aurora wasn't a good fighter, but she was learning. Sometimes Nightfire and Salvage would teach her, but they were usually busy finding energon and keeping the decepticons away.

She activated her cannon; it was mainly dark purple with gold swirling around it. She had never fired it.

Aurora sighed, running a servo across the cannon. "What is the point of having it if I'll never use it? To be honest, a blade would have been better. I'm not a fan of cannons." She deactivated it, watching as it melded into her armour.

Suddenly, a song hit her, and she began singing, staring at the lands.

"Just one more time before I go, I'll let you know, that all this time I've been afraid. Wouldn't let it show… Nobody can save me now, no, nobody can save me now…

"Stars are only visible in darkness, fear is ever-changing and evolving and I have been poisoned inside, but I, I feel so alive… Nobody can save me now, the king is crowned, its do or die. Nobody can save me now, the only sound is the battle cry, is the battle cry, is the battle cry… Nobody can save me now, it's do or die..."

She smiled when she heard familiar pedes walking towards her.

"Nobody can save me now, the king is crowned, it's do or die… Nobody can save me now. The only sound is the battle cry, is the battle cry, is the battle cry. Nobody can save me now, it's do or die..."

She could hear Optimus stand beside her. Glancing at him, she smiled and kept singing. "Just one more time before I go, I'll let you know, that all this time I've been afraid, wouldn't let it show. Nobody can save me now, no… Nobody can save me now."

"Who is that by?" Optimus asked.

"I cannot remember, but I know it is a song of great meaning. 'The king is crowned'; that sentence means that either the leader of the decepticons or the leader of the autobots will be crowned victor. Fear always changes without us realising. We fear death, but then suddenly it changes to fearing for our loved ones. Sometimes, nobody can save you from your destiny, or the struggle it will take to win. I guess, some of us will end our life in battle whether we like it or not." She paused, then looked at Optimus. "It truly is do or die, Prime. Do you think this war will end?"

"It will, one day," Optimus answered, looking down at her. "How have you been fairing, young one?"

"Better than most, I guess," Aurora answered truthfully. "My step Sire and Carrier have been stressing about finding energon and keeping the decepticons away. I overheard them this morning talking about to bounty hunters going after this Vortex femme and another bot called Ratchet. I don't know who either of them are, though."

"Do you know the bounty hunters designations?" The urgency in Optimus' voice made her frown in concern.

"I only heard one name. Athena. There is another bot, but I didn't catch its name. Why?"

"I am friends with a bot named Ratchet."

Her optics widened. "Then I suggest to tell him now! He might even know this Vortex bot. Anyways, I have to go because my step Sire and Carrier have made my times out here shorter. I hope Ratchet and Vortex will be safe."

"Me too, young one."

~Öo.oÖ~

"Ratchet, do you know of the designation Athena?" Optimus asked. Everybot was here, including their human charges.

Ratchet tensed then suddenly yelled making everyone jump and stare in shock. "That fragging glitched Carrier fragging spawn of Unicron. When I get my servos on that leaking Miss-clock, she'll wish she was a failed experiment in Shockwave's labs! Matrix blast that slag-sucking Tinfoil Turkey wingnut! What is that femme's malfunction!?"

"Ratchet, don't swear in front of the children!" Arcee exclaimed.

Ratchet glared at her, snarling, "I don't give a frag, femme!" Suddenly, he hit the keyboard, cracking it. "ARGH! I NEEDED THAT!"

"Ratchet, calm down," Optimus soothed his friend.

"You shut it, Prime!" Ratchet raged, pointing a digit at a shocked Optimus. "I swear to Primus if you say anything else, I will turn you into a fragging Barbie car and paint you pink!"

"Now that would be a sight to see," Miko muttered, earning a glare from Jack.

"I guess you know Athena," Arcee said cautiously.

The laugh that left Ratchet sounded almost insane as he said, "Oh, I know Athena alright; she is the reason why I hate making close connections. Blasted femme has tried to offline me for hundreds of years."

"Why?" Raf asked, looking horrified.

"Because I lost her sister," Ratchet suddenly whispered, a servo resting on the damaged keyboard as his helm hung downwards in shame. "Silverlight, her name was. She was a nice femme, always looking out for others. A gladiator, too. Megatronous wasn't the only main bot I fixed back then. Then one day, the damage was so bad it was already too late when she came into the Med Bay. I tried to fix her, but…" His optics shuttered, his expression grim as he whispered, "I lost her. She offlined in my arms, energon covering both of us, and she was almost torn in half. Since that day, I vowed to myself I would never grow close to anybot again." He suddenly laughed, a bitter sound. "Athena has hated me ever since, and I guess I deserve it. Anything else you would like to ask?"

"There is a bounty on both you and a bot called Vortex," Optimus said carefully, ready to stop Ratchet if he decided to start yelling again.

But he didn't. Instead, he stood there, optics narrowing as he glared death at the keyboard. Eventually, he said, "I know her, and I also know her brother."

"Who's her brother?" Arcee asked.

"I am afraid I cannot say; it's to protect them both to keep who they are confidential. I thought Vortex had offlined in the beginning of the War."

"Apparently she is alive, old friend." Optimus said.

Ratchet glared at him. "No, she isn't. I… I know she is dead. Her brother felt it through the bound himself!"

"Maybe she broke the bound to protect him," Jack suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that," muttered Ratchet, pacing to the exit and then to the computer repeatedly. "Of course… That would mean that…" Ratchet suddenly stopped, frozen with terror as he whispered, "No…" Then, he was at the computer, typing frantically. "I'm sure you bots have better things to do; where's Bulkhead?"


	7. Past

**Sorry it's short. I kinda got an idea for the end of this story, so... Yeah *glares daggers at the plot bunnies who are whistling innocently* Anyway, anyone have an idea who is Vortex's brother? So many hints, the obvious has wrapped itself in a mystery *grins evilly***

* * *

"You know, you never told me who your brother is," Deadlock said, making Vortex freeze.

They were both currently in their shared quarters, Deadlock sitting down on the berth and leaning against the wall, while Vortex laid between his legs, her helm above his spark.

"You never asked," she said tightly.

"I have asked numerous times, but you never tell me. This information can help our faction; it can help us win this war. He doesn't mean anything to you, does he?" The suspicion in his voice that was laced with anger made her shiver slightly in fear.

"No, he doesn't," she lied, hoping it sounded truthful.

"Then what is his name? That way we can target and capture him and if you interrogate him, he will surely break. Or are you just autobot filth?" Venom dripped off the question, and she blocked the bound to stop feeling his growing anger.

Glaring daggers at him, Vortex snarled, "Excuse m-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door and Breakdown's voice saying, "Hey, I'm back. Oh, Vortex, are ya there cause I need to talk to you."

Vortex smiled at the opportunity, saying cheerfully, "Yeah, I'll be out in a klik!"

Getting up, she looked at her angered mate and said softly, "One day, I will tell you. But today is not that day." Turning, she walked out, the door shutting behind her and when she looked at Breakdown, she gasped. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR OPTIC?"

"Humans," Grumbled Breakdown as he gestured her to follow him as he walked down the halls.

Walking beside him, she asked, "How'd ya get out?"

"… Bulkhead saved me."

"An autobot saved you?" Vortex asked, surprised. "Why did the humans capture you?"

"Yes and they wanted to use our biology to make something. Their called MECH, and the leader is Silas," Breakdown answered, sounding annoyed.

Vortex looked through her memories, trying to see if she might recognise anything he said. Sighing in defeat, she said, "Haven't heard of 'em. Will you be alright?"

"I'm Breakdown, of course I will be," Breakdown snorted.

She lightly slapped his shoulder, stifling a laugh. "You know what I meant. How are you really?"

Breakdown looked around, sighed in defeat, then glanced at her, asking, "Go for a drive?"

Vortex nodded in response.

~Öo.oÖ~

"Well, have you found out yet?" Ember asked, sounding bored. She was laying on her back on a roof of an abandoned shed, her helm over the edge and looking at an upside-down Deadlock.

"No," he snarled, kicking a building in anger. "Breakdown interrupted us."

"Hm, that's… Disappointing," Ember replied, her voice coming out as a purr. "Maybe scouting for some autobots to offline will cheer you up?"

"Sounds like a plan."

~Öo.oÖ~

"How's Ratchet?" Aurora asked, concern in her voice from where she stood.

"He is… Stressed." Optimus answered, a tired sigh following.

She smiled at Optimus, saying reassuringly, "I am sure he will be fine, Prime. I don't know anything about him, but I'm sure he will make it through; we can only hope and will for the best."

"You are wise beyond your years, young one," Optimus chuckled, only a hint of a smile lingering on his calm face, but it disappeared as soon as it made itself known. "How have you and your step Carrier and Sire been?"

"Moving," she said happily. "Step Sire thought about moving, and I love adventures! But it'll suck to move all the way to America; I make one friend, and BAM, and I have to leave." She shrugged, sighing sadly. "It sucks, but maybe I'll come back. Although, I've downloaded and read every history book in the local library, so maybe moving to America will help me find new books."

"You love history books?" He sounded surprised, and… Amused?

Aurora nodded, grinning as she looked at the scenery. "My step Sire and Carrier said that I reminded them of somebot called Orion Pax. Actually, they told me my Carrier had wanted to call me that, since she had been close friends with a femme called Elita-1 who always told my Carrier about Orion. But she chose Aurora instead, but I do have the last name Pax; it's not really used that much, though."

"Hm, my name was once Orion Pax," Optimus mused, sounding slightly shocked.

She stared at him with wide optics. "Really? Wow, that's amazing! Hey, what was Elita-1 like?"

Optimus smiled sadly, and began his story of him and Elita-1, "Elita-1 was unique…"


	8. Talking

:: Argh, no autobots are out:: Ember said over the comm. Link and if she wasn't in her alt mode she would have pouted.

:: Maybe next time:: Deadlock replied, just keeping up with the femme Seeker in his alt mode. :: Actually, I wanted to ask, why are you helping me plan against Vortex?::

Ember paused, thinking it over in her processor. She had discussed this with her Master, who had told her not to tell him. :: That is confidential::

Silence was the response, and Ember would have smirked smugly at knowing she had pissed him off.

~Öo.oÖ~

:: You know, I do know you have feelings for a certain decepticon medic:: Vortex said over the comm. Link in amusement.

They had both decided to go to Nevada, driving as fast as they could through the barren lands, deciding to race. Vortex had managed to get in front of him, but Breakdown was slowly catching up.

:: I don't know what you're talking about:: Breakdown replied, grumbling.

:: Yes you do:: Vortex teased. :: And I know Knockout likes you too. Admit it; you love him. And don't worry, I promise not to tell anybot::

:: But how do I tell him?:: Breakdown asked, sounding helpless.

Vortex felt sympathy for the decepticon. :: Just straight up tell him you have feelings for him; I know it sounds simple, and I know it's hard. Tell him when you think the time is right::

:: … I'll tell him in an Earth day from now:: Breakdown said confidently, and if Vortex was in her bipedal mode she would have chuckled.

~Öo.oÖ~

"Is it really wise to allow her to keep doing this?" Salvage asked, irritation clear in his voice from where he stood on the edge of a cliff, looking down at the two familiar bots who were deep in conversation.

""It is unwise, considering we are at war, but she is old enough to make her own choices." Nightfire answered, also gazing at the two bots.

"I know, but what if they find out who her father is? They'll interrogate her!" Salvage snarled, glaring at Nightfire angrily.

"She looks nothing like her father," Nightfire replied simply, ignoring the angry gaze.

"Her weapon could give her away," He muttered, and Nightfire sighed.

"Then I guess we'll have to take that risk." Nightfire could feel surprised optics staring at him, but he ignored it, continuing, "I know he will protect her. At least now, we do not have to worry when she is gone out driving."

"I… I guess you're right," Salvage mumbled eventually.

"Good. Now, let's head back before she does."

~Öo.oÖ~

"Wow, I wish I could have met Elita-1," Aurora said, awed. "She sounds like a warrior goddess!"

"To me, she was, but now I must move on without her," Optimus said from where he sat, legs dangling on the edge of the cliff, his gaze sad.

Aurora sat next to him, her legs crossed. Glancing at him, she smiled softly and said, "I bet she's happy to see how far you have come; after all, love leaves a memory nobot could steal. She isn't gone, though. She is always there, walking beside you and supporting you, wishing to be there through your toughest times, and happy that you have moved on."

"You are quite the wordsmith, for a youngling," Optimus chuckled.

Aurora laughed, saying, "That's what my step Carrier and Sire say; I'm wise beyond my years." She paused, then said, "Damn, it's getting late. It was a pleasure to talk to you again, Optimus Prime."

"You as well, Aurora Pax."

Standing up, Aurora grinned at him, then transformed, making her way home.


	9. Autobot recruit

"This is has to be most amusing," Vortex laughed, following Breakdown and Arachnid who were stuck to each other. "How did this happen?"

"Bulkhead and Arcee," Bulkhead scowled.

"Of course. Hey, where did Megatron and Starscream go?"

"An exhausted mine, for some reason."

Vortex frowned. "Wonder how that's going. Have you seen Deadlock at all?"

"He's still out scouting with Ember, why?"

She frowned deeper. "Doesn't matter." But it truly did.

He had blocked their bound for quite a while, and she was getting worried.

~Öo.oÖ~

"When will we attack, master?" Ember asked, now in her original form; her "Paradox" form. It was good to be in her original form again.

"Soon," Her master said, who was looking out at the horizon. "We wait till our Lord gives the order; until then, we wait."

"What is taking our Lord so long?" Paradox asked, annoyed, but shrunk back when dark purple optics glared at her.

"He is currently busy with another bounty, but soon he will be here, and together will bring down the autobots and decepticons. But for now, my dear Paradox, I need you to also join the autobots; we can hurt them, but with your abilities, you will tear them apart from the inside."

Paradox grinned, and her colour began to change from white and red to light blue, pink and gold. Looking at her master with light blue optics, Honeywind said gleefully, "Of course, master."

~Öo.oÖ~

As Aurora waited for Optimus from where she stood, she could hear pedes approaching her, but they were lighter.

Frowning, she turned to stare in awe at a pretty femme who was light blue and pink, with hints of gold and light blue optics. Her voice sounded sweet as honey as the femme said, "Hello cutie, I'm Honeywind. Who are you?"

"Aurora," she answered, bowing. "Are you an autobot?"

"Yes, I am. Do you know of a bot called Optimus Prime? I would love to join his faction."

"He'll be here soon," Aurora answered, then sat down cross legged. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure," Honeywind said, sashaying over and sitting in front of Aurora, legs also crossed. "What of you, cutie? Are you an autobot?"

"I'm not sure yet," she admitted honestly. "My step Sire and Carrier are autobots, so technically I'd be an autobot, but I don't know."

"Hm, sounds hard," Honeywind mused, and Aurora felt uncomfortable as light blue optics gazed at her. "You know, you do look like two bots I know."

"Really? Who are they?" Aurora asked, suddenly excited. Maybe Honeywind knew her real parents!

Before Honeywind could reply, a deep baritone voice said, "I see you have made another friend, Aurora."

Aurora grinned at Optimus. "Yep! This is Honeywind; she's an autobot!"

"Yes, I am," Honeywind said, standing up and bowing to Optimus. "I wanted to join your faction, in hopes that soon this war will be over and the autobots win."

~Öo.oÖ~

Deadlock walked down the halls, annoyed. Ember had suddenly taken off without warning, and he had lost her! _Lord Megatron will not be pleased…_

"You alright, sweetspark?" A familiar voice asked, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine," he replied gruffly, still walking towards his destination.

He could hear Vortex following him, asking, "Where's Ember?"

"She disappeared," he growled, glaring at any Vehicon that passed him, which shrank back at his deadly stare.

He could hear Vortex sigh, saying, "Stop glaring at the Vehicons, will you?"

Deadlock snapped. He whirled around, pinning Vortex to the wall, using his servos to pin her arms at either side of her body. Face millimetres away from his, he snarled, letting his sharp teeth show, "What are you, some autobot scum? Watch your mouth when in public, femme, and remember your place."

Vortex glared at him, fury in her neon green optics as she snarled back, "Excuse me? I am your sparkmate; you do _not_ treat your sparkmate like that!"

"I'll treat you however the Pit I want, and you'll be a good femme and listen!" Deaadlock roared, his optics narrowed.

Vortex snapped.

Roaring in anger, she brought her knee up, hitting Deadlock in the crouch and making him shout in pain, letting her go as he staggered back. Before he could bring his servos up, a pede hit him in the side, sending him rolling across the ground. Grunting as he finally stopped, he got onto his servos and knees, his chassis heaving from the sudden onslaught of heat, his cooling fans activating with a low hum, barely audible.

He could hear Vortex walking towards him and when she was finally next to him, he grabbed one of her legs, throwing her to the ground with a loud crash, making Vortex yelp in surprise and pain. Before he could pounce on her, an angry voice echoed through the hallways.

"Deadlock, leave Vortex alone!" The one and only Breakdown shouted, who ran towards them, hitting Deadlock who was sent flying. Deadlock shouted in pain as hit back hit the wall, landing on his servos and knees with a grunt.

Breakdown helped Vortex up, asking, "You ok, Vor?"

"I'm fine," Vortex answered, and Deadlock could feel her burning glare on him. "Why don't we go for an energon scout?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Breakdown answered, both turning and walking away, leaving a furious Deadlock behind.

 _Soon_ , he thought angrily as he stood up, thankful there was no Vehicons. _I will find out her secret, and I will break her._

* * *

 **Ok, I think I should explain Paradox a bit. She has a multiple personality disorder, being able to shift into different "bots", in a sense. She still has her main personality traits (which is insane, judgemental, manipulative, confident and flirty), but depending which "bot" she is, her other personality traits can slightly change (think of Blitzwing). Her alt mode is a General Dynamics F-111 Aardvark if you were wondering.**

 ** _Paradox_** **-** She is the main one, who has white and red paint with light purple optics. She is insane, judgemental, manipulative, confident, flirty, adventurous, and aggressive. She also loves to whine a lot, as she is an attention seeker. She prefers others fighting for her, but she is a good fighter herself.

 ** _Ember_** **-** Her "decepticon" part, who is silver and dark red with light purple optics. She has the main personality traits, but can be very violent when pushed, and it's best to make sure she isn't bored as she'll start playing mind games with bots. Nothing really impresses her, and she prefers to let other bots fight for her.

 ** _Honeywind-_** Her "autobot" part, who is white, pink and gold with light blue optics. She also has the main traits, but her flirting is a bit increased, as is her confidence with whatever she's doing. She is also very cheerful, and loves to spar, as well as annoying bots. She loves to fight, but usually prefers other bots fighting for her.


	10. Holidays

**Finally updated this! Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Until then, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

:: Deadlock really needs to have his processor looked at:: Breakdown commented.

They were both driving through Nevada in the desert, as per usual. Vortex and Breakdown had actually developed a pretty good friendship, and even Knockout went with them sometimes to gossip and relax. It was one of very few things that made life bearable for Vortex.

:: Yeah, have to agree with that:: Vortex replied, and if she was in her bipedal mode she would have smiled. Suddenly, she remembered about her meeting with Salvage in three Earth hours. _Probably I best not mention what happened with Deadlock…_

:: I'm going to go check the east and west:: She said suddenly, and began making her way to the east while Breakdown headed north.

As she did, she thought about her daughter and brother. Her daughter was safe, she knew that, but what of her brother? Was he still alive?

Finally arriving at her destination (an abandoned mine in the middle of nowhere), Vortex sat down cross legged on the dirt, waiting patiently.

She didn't have to wait long, because soon enough familiar pede's came towards her, and she was greeted by a crimson and silver mech with neon green eyes, Salvage. He was about a half helm taller than her, but defiantly was bulkier, considering his alt mode was a 2007 nissan navara d40 stx.

"Vortex," Salvage greeted, sitting opposite her, his knees bent and arms resting on them as he slouched forward. "Have you told Deadlock yet?"

"No," she answered, sighing. "I haven't found a good time to tell him. What of you guys? Have you landed on a date when you'll leave?"

Salvage nodded, "in two Earth weeks. Aurora is ecstatic."

Vortex smiled. "That's good to hear. Any good gossip in Nevada?"

"Oh, you won't believe me when I tell you…"

* * *

"I'm going to be travelling in two Earth weeks," Aurora announced from where she sat at the edge of the ledge.

Optimus was sitting next to her, facing her and Honeywind sat to the side.

"Really?" Honeywind asked, smiling. "Where will you be going?"

"To America," she answered happily. "I can't wait to go, but I'll miss you guys. Maybe we could all meet again one day?"

"I do enjoy our talks," Optimus admitted, smiling.

Honeywind grinned, agreeing, "Yeah, it's been a while since I got to speak to bots. And you two are pretty cool."

~0o.o0~

"Another friend," Salvage observed bitterly. "She might as well go to the autobot base!"

Nightfire hummed in response, not really listening.

"Are you even listening?" Salvage growled, glaring at his mate.

"Sorry, what was that?" Nightfire asked, looking up innocently.

He huffed in annoyance, "I said, Aurora might as well go to the autobot base with the amount of friends she's making!"

"It's only two."

"Yeah, but then two will turn into four, four into eight, and so on."

"Whatever you say, dear."


End file.
